Merodeadores
by Joseph Emmanuel
Summary: Comienza el 6º año en Hogwarts. ¿Qué le pasa a James? Dejad reviews
1. Volviendo a Hogwarts

* * *

Bienvenidos a mi primer fic, espero que os guste y me dejéis muchos  
reviews.  
  
Este fic se sitúa en el sexto curso, es decir, mucho después de la escena  
que protagonizan en el quinto libro de Harry Potter.

* * *

**1º Capítulo: Volviendo a Hogwarts**

****

**

* * *

**

  
- ¡Aparta de en medio Potter! – Exclamó entrando al andén 9 ¾ una joven pelirroja de ojos verdes y esbelta figura llamada Lily Evans, dirigiéndose a un joven de pelo negro azabache desordenado, ojos marrones y lentes redondas llamado James Potter.James se quedó embobado al verla, había dado un cambio increíble. La joven pelirroja se alejó de él y se dirigió al tren, en todo el trascurso del viaje no volvieron a verse.Estaban llegando a Hogwarts cuando el tren paró en seco, todos los alumnos estaban confusos y comentaban que podría haberse cruzado algo delante del tren. En apenas unos segundos el tren volvía a estar en marcha y en 20 minutos llegaron a Hogwarts.Entró mucha gente nueva en casi todas las casas, la que menos alumnos recibió fue Gryffindor.  
  
En su discurso el director nombró a los prefectos de cada casa:  
  
Gryffindor: Remus Lupin y Lily Evans  
  
Slytherin: Melanie Brandon y Lucius Malfoy  
  
Ravenclaw: Susana Fox y Kate Balson  
  
Hufflepuff: Jack Plant e Elle Wood

* * *

Terminada la ceremonia de bienvenida y dirigiéndose a la torre de Gryffindor una de las amigas de Lily, llamada Natalie Box, de ojos marrones pelo rubio y esbelta figura le preguntó:  
  
- Lily, ¿cómo te enteraste antes de la ceremonia de que eras prefecta?  
  
- En la carta que enviaron diciendo que empezaba el curso y los materiales que debía comprar encontré también esta nota – Sacó algo de un bolsillo y se la enseñó a Natalie, decía así:  
  
Señorita Lily Evans:  
  
Nos complace informarle que ha sido seleccionada como prefecta de  
Gryffindor  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Prof. McGonnagall  
  
Subdirectora de Hogwarts  
  
Cuando llegaron a la sala común se dirigieron directamente a los dormitorios ya que debían estar descansadas para, al día siguiente comenzar su sexto curso.  
  
- Deprisa – dijo Lily, llegaban tarde a la primera clase del día: Pociones, con un profesor verdaderamente indeseable: Juanma Guarrome.  
  
Afortunadamente llegaron justo a tiempo que el abría la puerta.  
  
Terminada la clase James se fue a la biblioteca hasta que empezó la clase  
de Herbología.  
  
En Herbología encontraron las mandrágoras que replantaron el año  
anterior. La profesora Olga Pateki, alta, demasiado descuidada y con el  
cabello lleno de tierra, los saludó efusivamente.  
  
Esa era la última clase del día. Los merodeadores se fueron a la cabaña  
del guardabosques, a visitar a su viejo amigo Hagrid.  
  
Más tarde Lily llegó para hablar con James.  
  
- Potter, ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?  
  
- Claro – James miró a los demás y les indicó que se fueran  
  
- ¿Por qué me evitas? – Preguntó Lily  
  
- Yo no te evito Evans – Dijo el chico mirando el techo de la cabaña  
  
- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?  
  
- Geniales  
  
- Las mías también, gracias por preguntar – contestó Lily irónicamente  
  
- Me voy, adiós  
  
Cuando James se hubo alejado Lily le gritó:  
  
- Adiós  
  
Pero por su mente rondaba una pregunta: _¿Por qué me evita?  
_  
  
Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis muchos reviews.  
  
Prometo que pronto se pondrá mucho más interesante, pero para eso  
necesito muchos ánimos.  
  
Dejad reviews  
  
Debéis apretar un botoncito morado  
  
Joseph Emmanuel  
  
Que está más abajo  
  
Más abajo  
  
Más abajo  
  
Aqu 


	2. Qué día más largo

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, todo es de J.K.Rowling, excepto alguno personajes como Cody, Olga Pateki , Juanma Guarrome y algunos más si han salido como si no. Solo lo hago por diversión. Bueno aquí me pongo, otra vez a escribir 

Voy a responder los review:

Buenas persefoneriddle : Gracias, es un personaje de historia y creativo no me permitiría poner a un profesor mío ponerlo así de malo.

PD : Espero que me sigas dejando, y que te guste mucho.

Buenas Katherin : En principio gracias intentare seguir tu consejo.

PD. Espero que me sigas dejando , y que te guste mucho más lo estoy intentando poner muy interesante.

En este capitulo pondré cosas que tengo que explicar, esas cosas las pondré entre ( ) paréntesis.

* * *

Merodeadores 

**Que día más largo.**

* * *

James se fue al dormitorio donde se echo un rato.

Era hora de acostarse pero James no tenia sueño, entonces se quedo abajo leyendo un libro de magia.

Llevaba un rato y llegó Lily de hacer la ruta de mirar si hay algún alumno despierto por los pasillos.

-¿Hay muchas clases mañana? Lily –Pregunto James

-No muchas. Unas cinco - Respondió ella.

-Bueno me voy a acostar. ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?-Pregunto el chico.

-No lo se. Creo que quedarme leyendo ¿Tienes alguna copia de ese libro?-Respondió y pregunto la chica.

-Creo que si voy a buscarlo -Respondió James.

James se va a la habitación y miro en el baúl que tiene en los pies de la cama.

Al fin lo encontró, era un libro como el verdadero, lo cogió y se lo llevo a Lily.

-Aquí lo tienes-Dijo James

-Gracias-Dijo ella.

-Bueno me voy a acostar – Siguió diciendo el.

James se fue pero no se acostó, se quedó leyendo un rato más hasta que se despertó Cody Bull uno de los amigos de James. James siguió leyendo como si no hubiera oído nada.

-James ¿tienes alguna copia de ese libro?-Pregunto Cody.

-No-Se la acabó de dejar a Lily-Dijo James.

Cody se volvió a acostar y se durmió y James pensó:

-Cómo no me van a dejar aquí leer en paz , me tendré que bajar a leer con Lily.

James bajo a ver si estaba todavía Lily leyendo. Al no verla cogió el libro y se durmió en el sofá. Se despertaron todos y vieron a James en el suelo. Ellos se creían algo muy malo.

Chris y una de las amigas de Lily, fue a despertar a Lily para que le hiciera un hechizo para curarlo y otros fueron a avisar a la subdirectora y jefa de Gryffindor .Lily al ver que no podía hacer nada esperaron a que llegara McGonnagall y la enfermera.

Llegaron y la enfermera dijo que tenia algo muy raro que ahora no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que era. Se tiene que quedar un mes en la enfermería parece que tiene algo pero no se lo que es.

Estará durmiendo unos cuantos días. Le haré unas pruebas y luego os diré lo que le pasa.

Hicieron unas tres clases y los amigos de James fueron a ver lo a la enfermería y a preguntarle a la enfermera que si ya sabia lo que le pasaba.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasa ya?- Dijeron todos juntos.

-No ,no lo se todavía.-Dijo la enfermera.

La cuarta clase era otra vez con Juanma Guarrome el de pociones, a esa clase no se podía pasar por un fuerte olor, un olor desagradable parecía una serpiente muerta y con la piel quitada. Lily llegó y al olerlo entro a ver que era como prefecta que es. En efecto era una serpiente muerta y la piel quitada, Juanma Guarrome se la estaba quitando para dar la clase, pero como olía tan mal la clase no se pudo dar **(**Juanma no sabia como quitar el olor y las alumnos no se lo dijeron porque no la querían dar **).**

Era ya más de media tarde, y Cody fue otra vez a la enfermería y la enfermera ya estaba haciéndole las pruebas, en un rato las tendré y lo diré en la sala común. Ese rato pasó y la enfermera lo dijo por el micrófono. -Atención señores y señoras de Gryffindor a vuestro compañero James sufrió insomnio, causa de haber leído un hechizo al revés. En un días más se despertara. En la quinta clase la profesora era Olga Pateki, en la clase estaban unos gnomos, era el tema que iban a tratar, la profesora fue a por un bicho que se llamaba Pet de aspecto raro un poco asustado por ver a tanta gente, la profesora tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de Pet .Digamos que no tenia muchos amigos / as. 

Al ver que no venia, el director de Hogwarts se acerco y dijo que tenían que dar una clase más, por no haber podido dar la de pociones y la de Herbología,:

Veis a la sala común y coger las escobas.- Dijo el director.

Todos los alumnos/ as de Gryffindor cogieron el pasadizo del las mazmorras que llevaba hasta el quinto piso.

En el quinto piso cogieron otro que funcionaba con una contraseña, muy rara.

Llegaron y todo el mundo cogió la escoba y bajaron volando hacia el jardín por la ventana. En el jardín estaba una señora de figura horrorosa y un pelo más enredado. Llamada Natalie.

En la primera clase la señora Natalie nos dijo que nos íbamos a esforzar mucho más de lo que pensábamos, y que nos va a dejar hacer carreras si lo hacíamos bien, todo el mundo lo hico muy bien. Cody uno de los alumnos de Gryffindor dijo:

-Nosotros estamos aquí volando mientras Slytherin estaba dando clase con el asqueroso Juanma Guarrome.

Nadie contesto, pero todos pensaron:

-Nosotros nos libramos y ellos pasan a la clase con el olor de la serpiente muerta y la piel quitada.

Pero eso no era así, si no Juanma Guarrome si la mató, le quitó la piel pero que hizo más....

Nadie lo sabia excepto Lily, la prefecta y también lo sabia Remus Lipin otro de los prefectos de Gryffindor.

Estaban terminando la clase cuando llego Slytherin de la clase de Herbología, por supuesto la profesora aun no estaba, todavía perseguía a Pet su mascota preferida .

La profesora Natalie no sabia lo que hacer con las dos clases entonces Cody tuvo una idea:

-¿Por qué no hacemos unas carreras Gryffindor vs. Slytherin?- Era la idea de Cody.

-Vale Cody lo haremos- Dijo Natalie.

Empezaron las carreras y la primera y la segunda eran prefectos contra prefectos, como es normal gano Gryffindor, pero los prefectos de Slytherin llegaron antes, pero la profesora de vuelo les hizo una penalización por haber empujado hasta tirar a los prefectos de Gryffindor o sea así gano Gryffindor las 30 carreras. Pero no en todas ellas hubo penalización. Gryffindor al ver que era una aburrimiento competir con Slytherin, Cody propuso otra vez:

-¿Por qué no jugamos un partido?-Dijo Cody

-Y Natalie acepto su propuesta.

Todos se acercaron al campo de Quidditch

No pudieron empezar el partido por que.

¿Quién sustituyera a James?.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: **Una noche muy larga.

Aquí se queda.

PD. Perdonarme por no poner el disclaimer en el primer capitulo.

Espero, que os haya gusta y me dejéis mucho review.

No seáis tan malos y apretar un botoncito morado que esta un pelin más abajo .


End file.
